Why?: A Fred Weasley X Reader Fanfiction (Oneshot)
by 14siby043
Summary: This is a oneshot about (y/n) Malfoy, sister of Draco Malfoy, and the kindest Slytherin that ever existed. Not that anyone cares. They just place her under the stereotypical Malfoy and Slytherin section Except for one boy, Fred Weasley...


"Why?: A Fred Weasley X Reader Fanfiction (Oneshot)

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you really like this oneshot, because I didn't know what to do his about. I seriously don't even know why I did it on this. Just a heads-up that it's got some cutting going on, so please don't read if you are sensitive. I will try not to have that much scenes about it in. Otherwise, I really hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to comment.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER TIME: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! IF I DID, THEN I WOULD NOT KILL FRED, DOBBY, REMUS, SIRIUS, OR TONKS AND HERMIONE WOULD OF BEEN PAIRED WITH HARRY OR MALFOY, INSTEAD OF RON. BUT UNFORTUNATELY, WHAT IS DONE IS DONE, AND WE CAN'T CHANGE IT.**_

You are (y/n) Malfoy, a fourth year Slytherin and the kindest Slytherin there ever was. You are the sister of the one and only Draco Malfoy, who was a fourth year as well. Everyone in your house hated you as they thought you were the person who 'brings shame to Slytherin'. But nobody outside your house knew. In fact, everyone thought that you were just like your ancestors. You tried to show everyone that you were not the person they thought you were. You started by asking the Ravenclaws if they wanted any help in Herbology because they looked like they were struggling. But the only reply you ever got was "I don't want your help (y/n). Who knows what you would do to it? Knowing your family, you might try to poison my plant, so I will get a bad grade. So you can take your help and give it to someone else, because I sure as Hell don't need it."

You then tried to help the Hufflepuffs but they politely told you that they don't like help from the Malfoys. Since the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs hated you, you didn't even bother going to the Gryffindors. Which was sad considering the fact that you had a crush on the one and only Fred Weasley. But you knew that he wouldn't notice you as you were part of the Slytherin background which people were trained to hate, and the only time you ever stood out to people was when they realized that you were Draco's sister. You honestly didn't know what to do, so you went to Draco to tell him about your problems. But whenever you saw him, he was with his gang who you hate and if you tell him that you wanted to talk to him, he would tell you to get lost. So, you didn't have any friends, so you always flew on your nimbus 2001. In fact, you were so good on your broomstick that you were one of the chasers on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Eventually, flying on your broomstick didn't make you feel any better. so you started to do the only thing which distracts you from life- cutting.

Fred Weasley was love struck 6th year, to say the least. There was a certain Slytherin girl who he's taking a fancy to. Her name was (y/n) Malfoy, and he was absolutely CRAZY about her. The way she smiles while listening to others, the effort in which she tries to make new friends, the fact that she doesn't let anything or anyone stop her from what she's doing, she's independent and the best thing is that she is awesome at Quidditch. Nowadays, he always sees her crying always tries to approach her, but every time he tries to, she either goes away, or somebody comes over to him and distracts him. His twin, George makes fun of him for it, but he doesn't care. 'This is it' thought Fred. 'The next time I see her, I'm gonna ask her out'.

It was two weeks later and it was the end of year match between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Fred decided to ask (y/n) out after the game. The end result was 200-70 to Gryffindor. After the game, Fred spotted (y/n) sitting outside the Slytherin changing rooms crying her eyes out. He then approached her silently. (Y/n) looked up when she heard footsteps coming. You looked up to find Fred looking at you with a horrified expression on his face. "(y/n), what have you done to your skin?" You then looked down to see that you forgot to put on your long-sleeved top and instead you wore a tank top, showing all your scars. You were now suddenly glad that you didn't meet Draco while you were walking down. You gestured to Fred to sit down next to you. Then, you leaned your head on his shoulder, while sobbing. "All i e-ever wanted t-to do w-was to be a n-n-nice Slytherin, b-but there are p-people who j-j-just don't ap-prea-aciate it."

"But why?" Fred whispered. "t-the physical p-pain masks t-the e-emotional pain, s-so I can j-just forget a-about the drama g-g-going on." You sniffled."(Y/n), I know that this is an inappropriate time to say it, but I really like you. I like your (e/c) eyes and your dazzling smile. So, would you go out with me?" (y/n)'s eyes lit up with joy. "Of course I would! Fred, I had a crush on you for a really long time as well, but I never really thought you would notice me."

"Don't be ridiculous! Who wouldn't notice you? You are amazing, smart, caring, adorable and much more." Suddenly, Fred starts leaning close towards you. Since you knew what he was going to do, you smiled and moved in closer as well. Both of you closed your eyes and turned your head to the side. When your lips touched his, you felt fireworks inside your body and a warm sensation went through your body. When you were kissing Fred, Fred felt happiness surging through his body and he never wanted this feeling to end. When you finally finished you were both grinning like fools. "Soooooo..." you giggled by the way Fred said that. "Does that mean we're going out?" asked Fred with his best puppy eyes.

"Only if you want it to," replied (y/n) with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I mean, if we are dating, then I really want to see my parent's expressions when they see that I am dating one of the blood traitors who they taught me to hate. Or better, Draco's reaction. Well," said Fred "I think we better be getting back. I mean, People will be wondering where we are, right, so let's go!" So, both of you went back into the castle, happier then you were for a long time, and now you stopped cutting yourself. True, no one in your house approves of your relationship with the prankster, but one day, Draco pulled you into a corner and told you that he will support you when your parents find out and that he was sorry for everything he did. You, being the kind and supportive sister you were, forgave him, and since then, you felt like you were living in a fairy tale. For now, anyway.

 _ **Well guys, I hope you liked it as this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. Please review, because I need inspiration as to what to write next. Thank you all for even bothering to read this boring story! I really appreciate it and please, please, PLEASE comment on the bits you liked and what I can improve on. THANK YOU ALL!**_


End file.
